Renaissance
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Heartbreak was inevitable. However... all was not lost. A Hojo and Ayumi oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **This idea formulated while watching reruns of the series. During Kagome's visits to her era, for some strange reason, these two characters stood out from the rest. Just a one-shot of Hojo and Ayumi.

Please read enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Renaissance**

"_**Those who seek the elusive fortune seem to **_

_**overlook the rare treasure right in front of them."**_

_**Ayumi… **_

It had been one month since Kagome had chosen. Poor Hojo-kun, he had not stood a chance against the foreigner.

He was a wild one… that Inuyasha… Kagome's bad boy. We had finally met the boyfriend that usually left our friend angry, frustrated and confused. However, she had chosen him over our nice safe Hojo.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure?" Eri had asked that terrible day. "Completely sure?" Yuka and I had waited with sad eyes for the confirmation.

"I am!" Our friend had responded with confidence. "I love Inuyasha; I cannot imagine being without him," said Kagome. "I must be honest with myself as well as Hojo-san, Eri-chan. I do not want to hurt him. He has been so patient with me, but…"

Kagome had left the rest unsaid and we, as her friends, had respected her decision.

As I sat on the school grounds studying from my textbook, I looked up and saw Hojo walking across the lawn. He still appeared gloomy, but he smiled and waved to everyone.

He was open and friendly, but had a diverse personality that made him quite popular at school. Hojo was bright and academically smart, although a bit slow on social issues. He was a health nut who scored high in physics and aced every test.

"A great catch!" I heard one of the other girls say. "It's too bad he's not over Kagome-san yet."

Such a cruel thing to say, I thought. I was sure that he had overheard them. How could they be so insensitive? Kagome was my friend, but then so was Hojo.

Closing my textbook, I stood, gathered my things and headed in his direction. I would offer my support and friendship; it was clear that he needed both right now. However, as I approached him, my courage failed me. I hesitated, unsure whether my good intentions would be well received.

_**Hojo… **_

It had been one month since she had rejected him. Kagome Higurashi, the girl he had fell in love with in third grade.

She had chosen another, an aggressive sort with odd colored hair and eyes. He had recalled seeing the guy before, but had never associated him with Kagome. Since the breakup, Hojo had seen them together quite frequently.

"I'm sorry, Hojo-kun." Kagome's large brown eyes appealed. "I understand how you feel, but I have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha," she continued. "I met him while out with one of my many illnesses. We became very close during that time… almost inseparable."

She waited for me to respond, but I could not. My tongue clove to the roof of my mouth as I fought to form a word… a thought. As I stared into her eyes, I had to accept what she was telling me.

Sometime ago, I realized that my pursuit of Kagome would never lead anywhere, but I had refused to give up. My own stubbornness had led us to this awkward situation.

"I understand, Kagome-chan." I had finally found my voice. "I hope that we shall remain friends."

Her face brightened and that beautiful smile appeared. "Of course we shall," she giggled happily. Clasping my hand, she whispered, "Thank you, Hojo-kun, you will find someone wonderful and perfect for you. I just know it." With that said, she turned, walked down the corridor and out of my life.

The acute pain of that day was now a dull ache. It still hurt to see her and especially with him, but Kagome was happy; therefore, I was happy for her.

Heading to retrieve my bike, I noticed Ayumi heading my way. Our eyes met and I smiled a greeting. Suddenly, she paused and looked away, uncomfortable.

Poor Ayumi; as friends of both Kagome and I, this must be difficult for her. I had known her longer than I had my lost love and I wanted to maintain that friendship.

Planning to put her at ease, Hojo approached his schoolmate.

Ayumi was an outstanding student. She excelled at everything and was the head of her class. Naturally shy, she was also a dreamer and a hopeless romantic. The girl saw only the good in everyone and Hojo smiled at her optimism.

"Hello, Ayumi-chan," he began. "How have you been?"

Lifting her head, she looked him over. Her soft brown eyes were full of concern as she responded.

"I am fine, Hojo-kun." Her lips twitched in a wan smile. "How are you?"

"Coming along," he answered briefly and Ayumi nodded that she understood. "Exams are coming up," he stated. "I'm sure you'll have no problem passing."

Ayumi frowned at his words. Why did everyone think that exams were easy for her? She studied just like everyone else; it was not her fault that she solved problems easily.

"I still have to study, Hojo-kun." Her voice was deadpan. Holding her books close to her chest, she turned to leave.

"Hold on a second!" Her schoolmate reached out and grabbed her arm to prevent her hasty retreat. He sensed something in her voice and wondered what he had said to hurt her feelings. "Ayumi-chan, what's the matter?"

"I study really hard for my grades, Hojo-kun."

"I know that," he smiled. "You have always been studious, even when we were little. My mother used to tell me that I could learn a lot from you."

"Really!" she gasped and turned to him fully. "What a nice thing to say." Her smile had returned and her brown eyes sparkled.

He had never noticed how pretty she was. Her dark wavy hair fell softly to her shoulders, she had a button nose that tilted upward at the end and her smile was as generous as she was.

Ayumi's voice had a husky adult quality, unlike the childlike giggle of most schoolgirls, and she had a smoky laugh. His childhood friend had matured gracefully; she was an intelligent and levelheaded individual. He had missed her evolve as Kagome, Eri and Yuka, were the more visible of their group.

"Well… I guess I'd better go," Hojo said, tearing his eyes away from his schoolmate. "I have to study also."

"Of course," Ayumi smiled and then added. "If you need help, I'm available for tutoring. I just signed up today for the school's study group."

A breeze stirred as she waited for him to respond. She never thought to question why his answer was important.

Hojo's sandy hair ruffled in the wind as his slate colored eyes assessed her. He looked nice in his school uniform, she noticed. He always stood tall and never slouched. She saw him stiffen as if just realizing something.

"Thank you, Ayumi-chan," he said suddenly. "I may take you up on that." With a wave, he turned to walk away.

Her books were clutched close to her chest as she watched him go. Hojo had made it to the end of the walkway when he turned back.

"Come on!" he shouted and waved her over. "We're going the same way; I'll walk you home."

Strangely, Ayumi felt radiant at his request. She smiled wide as she walked shyly towards him. Suddenly, a thought dawned and on reaching him, she expressed her thoughts.

"You're cheating," she stated.

"What?" Hojo's eyes grew wide.

"You're cheating," Ayumi said again. "You are getting way ahead of the others in the study group. I know what you're about Hojo-kun." Ayumi tried to sound stern, but could not contain her laughter.

"You plan to have your first tutoring session as we walk home," she said smugly as they fell in step with each other.

That was not his intention, thought Hojo. He simply had a strong urge to get to know Ayumi again. Not the little girl he grew up with, but the blossoming youth before him now.

"I would never cheat," Ayumi-chan, he said suddenly. "I'll come to the session tomorrow, but only if you tutor me."

"Great! So… there is no reason to walk me home," she said.

"Quite the contrary," Hojo smiled and took possession of her books. "There is every reason."

Unbeknownst to the longtime friends, two sets of eyes watched them from the roof of the school building.

"Well… would you look at that!" Kagome exclaimed, seeing Hojo and Ayumi talking animatedly together. "You see…" she turned to Inuyasha, "… I told him he would find someone perfect and wonderful."

"Hey… ain't that your friend with the fluffy hair… and that Akitoki look-alike?" the hanyou said, peering from under the baseball cap perched on his head.

"I can't believe I missed that," Kagome said more to herself than to Inuyasha. "It was so obvious." Suddenly, the miko stood up and let out a girlish squeal, startling the hanyou beside her.

"This is great!" she laughed. "I've got it all figured out." Kagome's mind worked furiously as she looked down on her two friends.

"Figured what?" Inuyasha questioned with a frown. "What are ya' talkin' about?"

Kagome's eyes went wide and then dimmed for a second.

"He is so dense," she thought, before saying, "Never mind, Inuyasha… never mind."

**The End**


End file.
